Grounded
by DragonAceSg7
Summary: SPOILERS FOR END OF S3 AND MID-END S4. Henry and Erika's little one is grounded and stuck at the London Sanctuary with Uncle Declan. And she's very bored. Takes place in the future a few years. Later chapters are a furtherance of the little Foss' adventures and things.
1. Grounded

**Another Bingo prompt, you guys are getting a lot of those this year.  
**

**This takes place in the future about 3-4 years, give or take. Am taking into account that the eps we've seen took place in 2011.  
**

**Just a short little fun fic to fill a strange prompt. I cannot promise more but if I get enough of a positive response I'd be willing to give it a shot when I have a chance.  
**

* * *

London Sanctuary  
2015 (roughly)

It just wasn't fair!

Little Alice Foss was not a happy HAP today. Her mother said it was her own fault for the situation but the three year old didn't see that.

How was she to know that hacking into Uncle Tesla's computer while he was compiling data would cause such a fuss! She was bored, his computer was open it was HIS fault.

Okay well she did sneak her way into the lab while he was on a conference call.

But it's still his fault for leaving his computer unattended.

So now instead of shopping at the computer stores with mommy and daddy she was stuck with Uncle Declan.

Don't get her wrong, she liked Uncle Declan, it was just the other thing that went along with being grounded to the London Sanctuary.

* * *

_"And no computers at all, young lady," Daddy crossed his arms trying to look serious._

_"But, at all? Not even a video game? Please daddy!" Alice blinked her best puppy eyes up at her father._

_"Well," Daddy started to crack._

_"Henry, no!" Mommy scolded him too, "she needs to learn there are consequences to touching things that don't belong to her."_

_"But daddy touches computers that aren't his all the time!" Alice argued._

_"There is a difference in doing one's job and being nosey," Mommy stated firmly._

_Alice pouted, the puppy-eyes thing never worked on mommy. Come to think of it, it didn't work much on Aunty Helen much either._

_Erika crouched down to her daughter's eye-level, "I know it's confusing, dear but this is for your own good."_

_"Okay," Alice sighed._

_Her mommy and daddy hugged her tight and each kissed a cheek, that always made her giggle._

_"Mind Uncle Declan while we're gone, we'll see you at supper," Mommy put one more kiss to the top of Alice's head then she and daddy were gone with a wave._

* * *

Alice sighed again and looked at the clock, it had only been an hour but to her it felt like days already with nothing to play with.

Okay well she did have a coloring book and pencils, she had a few reading books with lots of pictures, a math puzzle and her stuffed woolly Mammoth.

But everything was so boring!

Except her woolly mammoth, he was cool. His name was Calculus and he was the smartest woolly mammoth to ever roam the Sanctuary. Aunt Helen said so.

Still, Calculus didn't talk much.

Alice was about to give up and just find a snack when she remembered something.

Uncle Declan had a tablet.

Mommy and daddy said no tech but she would just play a few quick games then give it back, no one would know.

Alice snuck from the sitting room towards Declan's study. As she peeked in she realized her obstacle.

Uncle Declan never put his tablet down.

Looking at Calculus she wondered if Uncle Declan went to bed with his tablet like her woolly mammoth stayed by her.

So here was the problem, how to get the tablet away for a little bit.

"Alice, is that you?" Declan called out.

Alice jumped a little then stuck her head in the space where the door was open, "Yes, sir, Uncle Declan."

Declan smiled, "it's all right, you can come in."

"Thank you," Alice walked in and moved to climb up on a couch. These were all leather and squeaky, it was weird. She smoothed out her dress, a fetching camouflage with green, brown and black, then hugged Calculus tight.

Declan was standing by his desk, doing work on his tablet.

Alice tried to not stare at it.

"Bored being left behind?" Declan asked as he moved to sit near her on the couch.

"Yes," Alice sighed dramatically, "Calculus and I are so bored!"

"Are you now?" Declan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Alice nodded, her dark brown hair falling over her hazel eyes a moment before she pushed it back, ugh mommy was probably going to give her a haircut soon, blah.

"Why don't you go play in the library?" Declan asked.

The look that Declan received from the young person next to him made him laugh.

"Okay okay, not the best suggestion, I'll admit," Declan smiled.

Alice got an idea, "Uncle Declan, may I have a snack please?"

"Oh sure," Declan stood, "come one we'll fix one."

"Yes, sir," Alice said politely as she climbed back down.

She grinned, he was bringing the tablet to the kitchen.

Declan lead the way to the staff kitchen, "what would you like?" He set the tablet on the counter.

"Oh um, may I have a sandwich and some fruit?" Alice asked.

"Sure, be a minute," Declan turned his back.

Now was Alice's chance.

She stepped over and-

She couldn't reach the top of the counter, it was the higher one in the middle of the kitchen.

"Nuts," Alice grumbled.

"What you say?" Declan looked over his shoulder.

"Nothing," Alice gave the puppy eyes.

Declan laughed and went back to making the food.

Alice snuck to the other side and saw tall stools. She carefully set Calculus down then started to climb like it was the jungle gym at the one garden at home.

With a triumphant grin Alice crawled across the counter and got her hands on the tablet. She scooted back and-

Had no idea how to get down. She clutched the tablet, looking down at her woolly mammoth on the floor, it seemed far away all of a sudden.

"Hey, now, what are you doing there?" Declan turned then set the plate down and quickly scooped the toddler from the counter.

"I'm sorry," Alice held onto him tight.

"It's all right, I'm not angry," Declan sat on a chair with her, looking for her plush toy.

"I just wanted to play a game," Alice's eyes filled with tears.

Declan took the tablet from her hands and quickly gave her the fuzzy plush toy.

Alice hugged Calculus tight and hid her face in him.

"Did you get scared up there?" Declan asked quietly.

Alice gave a nod, "I got stuck."

"The kitchen isn't the best place for climbing," Declan commented.

"I know but-," Alice was upset from being scared and worried she was in big trouble.

"Why did you want my tablet?" Declan asked.

"Mommy and daddy said no tech but I just thought one game would be okay," Alice sniffled and looked pleadingly to Declan.

Declan was quiet a minute and Alice worried how much trouble she was in.

"Tell you what, if you promise to not try and do stuff behind my back, I'll let you play a quick game," Declan offered.

Alice blinked, wait, that wasn't getting in trouble, "really?"

"Yes, just one, it'll be our secret," Declan gave a wink.

Alice smiled all big, "oh thank you!" She hugged her uncle tight.

"You're welcome, come on, let's have our snack then we'll play together," Declan smiled.

"Yes, sir," Alice grinned.


	2. Babysitting with Uncle Tesla

**Rating: PG**  
**Warnings: fluff, mentions of pregnancy**  
**Spoilers: Animus, Wingman, Awakening (sort of), Untouchable, SFN**  
**Summary: Nikola has to babysit the chibi-foss now**  
**Characters/Pairings: chibi-foss, Nikola Tesla, Helen Magnus, Nikola/Helen (established)**

* * *

"Helen, no!" Nikola's voice was firm.

"Oh Nikola, don't be so childish," Helen set her hands on her hips. The move accenting her now swollen belly contained in her dark gray powersuit.

"It's not me being childish I'm worried about," Nikola argued back, his voice wavering.

"Look, it's just for the afternoon and besides, you could use the practice," Helen set one hand on her aching back, the other on her middle.

"Someone awake?" Nikola walked over setting his hand over Helen's on her stomach.

"Yes, very," Helen laughed softly. She let out a slow, deep breath, Nikola's hand calming their little one. "Wish I knew how you did that," she commented.

"Me too," Nikola admitted as he tried to sooth both mother and child.

"It's only the afternoon," Helen's voice was more gentle as she looked up into Nikola's eyes.

"All right, but I do have work to do," Nikola responded, hand still on their growing child.

"I know, she promises not to finish it for you," Helen teased.

Nikola raised an eyebrow the shook his head, "yes, dragi." He kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," Helen returned the kiss.

* * *

Alice sat on a work stool holding Calculus, her woolly mammoth, and watched Uncle Tesla work.

Nikola appeared to be either building or repairing something.

Alice sat where she had been told.

Nikola glanced up after awhile, "didn't know you could sit so still."

"Well, daddy says I shouldn't fix any of your stuff so I should stay put," Alice smiled.

Nikola bit back a response about how Heinrich was becoming quite the parent.

The room went back into silence for awhile. Nikola seeming to get lost in his work so forgot she was there until the small person suddenly spoke again.

"Daddy says you're a blood sucking vampire," Alice stated.

Nikola was actually startled by her speaking and missed what he was aiming to unscrew and dropped the screwdriver.

"Heinrich says a lot of things," Nikola grabbed his tool again then tried to resume his work.

"Is it true?" Alice asked.

"Is what true?" Nikola asked without looking up.

Alice rolled her eyes, "that you're a blood sucking vampire?"

"I am a vampire, yes," Nikola could only guess the 'blood sucking' was added as a curse. Wow, children do repeat everything they shouldn't.

"But you don't suck blood?" Alice swung her feet as she sat on the too-tall stool and hugged Calculus.

"No, I do not suck blood," Nikola was digging in his tool box.

"Why?" Alice asked, wondering what he was digging for.

"Because I don't feed from humans and I have medicine," Nikola went to another work bench and dug in that tool box.

"You're sick?" Alice tilted her head as she watched him.

"No," Nikola mumbled something in a language Alice didn't know but guessed it was a bad word.

"But you take medicine," Alice answered.

"It's not that kind of medicine," Nikola started to take each tool out one at a time.

"What kind is it?" Alice looked next to her and saw a few tools, wondering if those were what her Uncle was looking for.

"It makes it so I don't have to drink blood," Nikola was still sorting.

"Is it icky?" Alice swung her feet more.

"Blood or the medicine?" Nikola asked.

"The medicine, you said you don't drink blood," Alice responded.

"Oh," Nikola blinked, "Right." He went back to his tool organizing.

After a few minutes.

"So does it tasty icky?" Alice asked.

"Define icky," Nikola told her as he got another drawer of tools and started to sort and organize everything.

"You know, icky," Alice had a look that said it should be obvious, "like the stuff Aunt Helen gave me when I was all stuffed up in the head."

"Oh," Nikola blinked, "I suppose it does but I'm used to it."

"Can't you make it taste better?" Alice asked.

"I'm used to it," Nikola stated again, getting frustrated he was having to dig through every hand tool he had.

Alice set Calculus by the tools, maybe he could show her Uncle where they were.

The pair stopped talking again as Nikola was now cleaning his lab.

"Do all vampires take medicine?" Alice asked feeling rather bored and squirmy.

"I'm the only one," Nikola was using his magnetic manipulation to help him sort the tools by metal type.

"Really?" Alice tilted her head again, slightly distracted by the tools moving on the bench, but she'd seen that a few times before.

"Yes, really," Nikola answered.

"Not even Aunty Helen?" Alice looked at her woolly mammoth wondering if Uncle Tesla was ignoring the pile by him or still didn't see. She took the plush and had him push the tools away from that part of the table.

"No, Helen is not a vampire," Nikola had her back to the small child.

"Why?" Alice stopped moving Calculus once her Uncle turned around.

"Why what?" Nikola was getting rather annoyed with this magically vanishing tool.

Alice rolled her hazel eyes again, "why isn't Aunty Helen a vampire?"

"Same reason she's not a HAP, she's just not," Nikola had almost all the tools sorted and put in their correct places.

"Oh," Alice tried to move the tools again closer to her Uncle.

"Do all vampires drink wine?" Alice asked pulling Calculus back again.

"I'm still the only one but I would imagine they did," Nikola looked on the floor for the missing item.

"Is that icky?" Alice asked.

"No, it is not icky," Nikola cursed in Serbian.

"Daddy said it was," Alice wondered if her Uncle was playing a game with not finding the tools by her.

"He said that so you wouldn't ask to drink it," Nikola responded.

"So it tastes good?" Alice wondered about that.

Nikola looked over at her, "it does to me, but it really isn't for short stuffs."

"Oh," Alice responded as Nikola had as she contemplated that.

Nikola finally noticed the pile sitting by the stuffed fuzzy thing.

"Do you change when you're a vampire?" Alice asked, smiling that she seemed to have won the game. She thought she won, it was confusing.

Nikola took one of the tools from by Alice and got back to work, "I change some yes."

"Like daddy and mommy?" Alice wanted to see.

"No, not quite so much," Nikola answered.

"Can I see?" Alice grinned.

Nikola looked at her then let out a growl as for a moment he let out his full vampire side, fangs, eyes, claws and all.

Alice gasped then giggled and clapped.

Nikola shifted back then reached for the tool.

"Mommy and Daddy look cooler," Alice stated with a smile.


	3. Homework

**Bingo Prompt: Mongolian Jessop**  
**Medium: Fic**  
**Rating: G**  
**Warnings: none**  
**Spoilers: One Night, Untouchable, Sanctuary For None**  
**Summary: Henry's child needs homework help**  
**Characters/Pairings: chibi-foss, Will Zimmerman**

* * *

Little Alice Foss looked over her homework assignment then read it aloud to make sure she understood it, "Write a paragraph about the abnormal you were assigned. Also draw a picture."

At the top of the page it read: **Mongolian Jessop**.

"Okay," Alice shrugged. She set the paper down and reached for her mouse. She clicked around on her computer to the database then clicked on the name.

"Restricted?" Alice frowned. How did her homework end up with a restricted abnormal?

Alice tried clicking the picture anyway and a login prompt popped up.

"Uh oh," Alice grabbed her faithful stuffed toy Wolly Mammoth, "should I try, Calculus?"

It wasn't a matter of could she get passed the password prompt, it was should she.

"You're right, don't want to get stuck cleaning in the little kitchen again," Alice responded as if Calculus had advised against it.

Even if the 'cleaning' in the little kitchen was mostly standing on a stool drying already clean dishes for ten minutes. She hated doing the dishes.

"Now what though?" Alice closed the window and looked at her paper again.

The small HAP grabbed the paper and went in search of someone who could tell her about this weird sort of spiky thing.

Mommy was in a meeting so couldn't help.

Daddy was building something and couldn't remember which abnormal that was.

Uncle Tesla was trying to get Aunty Helen to rest since the baby in Aunty's tummy was almost ready to come out.

Alice tried Uncle Will next. She walked into his office, the door was open, and sat herself down on a chair.

Will looked up from his reports, "uh, Alice?"

"Hi Uncle Willy," Alice was still holding her plush toy and the getting crumbled a little piece of paper.

"Did you need something?" Will wasn't used to his niece just showing up during the day, didn't she have school work?

"Yes," Alice nodded.

Will waited and the short person wasn't elaborating.

"What is it you need?" Will asked.

"Well, I have to write a paragraph about this abnormal but it's all restricted and stuff and Daddy said he thought you were by one once so I came here," Alice stated.

"Oh," Will stood and walked around his desk to sit next to Alice, "may I see the paper?"

Alice held it out then cuddled Calculus more, she was a bit tired from walking all over.

"Wait, you need a report on this?" Will pointed to the paper.

"Not a report, a paragraph and a drawing," Alice corrected, "and that was in my work so yes I do."

"Alice, this is dangerous," Will looked concerned.

Alice gave Will an incredulous look, "I know, that's why the computer says RESTRICTED in those big letters. I'm not gonna play with it."

"Oh," Will felt a little dense, "right. I guess this is like having to write a paper on a tiger or something."

"We have a tiger here?" Alice's eyes lit up, "can I see?"

"Huh?" Will blinked, "uh no was just making a comparison."

"Oh," Alice frowned, "okay well, will you help please? I can't do my math until this is done and I can't play until my math is done."

"Right," Will gave the paper back, "what do you need to know then?"

Alice spent the next half hour trying to talk with her Uncle about the weird spiky abnormal.

Later that afternoon, Erika came to check on her daughter.

"Mommy!" Alice climbed down from her chair and ran to her mother.

"Hello, sweetheart," Erika hugged her daughter tight, "sorry that meeting took so long, how are you doing."

"I am doing well," Alice giggled, "Uncle Will helped with my school work."

"Oh," Erika smiled more, "and what did you learn with your Uncle?"

"That Uncle Willy talks a lot," Alice answered.


End file.
